Bright Brotherhood
The Bright Brotherhood is a religious faction in the Mojave Wasteland in 2281, based in the REPCONN test site west of Novac. Background A strange cult of ghouls, and a single human fully believing himself to be a ghoul, are led by a charismatic and prophetic glowing one named Jason Bright. Unlike some ghouls, Bright never turned feral, and has instead built up a small following of like-minded ghouls. As ghouls are generally shunned and feared through the wasteland and so seek to leave it for "the Great Beyond"- a distant land, foretold by Bright, where they can live in peace.Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide To this end they have taken over the Repconn Test Site where they have been repairing rockets to fly them to where they believe this promised land is located. They are currently being terrorized by a group of nightkin who are looking for a large shipment of Stealth Boys that they believe were shipped to the Repconn site before the Great War. The nightkin have forced most of the Brotherhood members to the upper floors of the building while they search the basement. Beliefs The Bright Brotherhood believes that ghouls do not belong in the wasteland because they are shunned by the majority of humans. They also believe that a new world, promised by the Creator (and told through the prophet Jason Bright), awaits them somewhere else. Not wishing to endure the bigotry and hatred that people of the wasteland have for ghouls, the Brotherhood wishes to embark on a pilgrimage, termed the "Great Journey," to reach their promised land. Organization Jason Bright is the leader of a group of ghouls who revere him. Chris Haversam, a human convinced he's a ghoul, is in charge of maintaining most of the brotherhood's technology and the rockets for the "Great Journey." Relations with the outside They keep mainly to themselves and will generally only fight if attacked. However, some former members of the cult who have gone feral have been attacking the nearby town of Novac, causing tension between townsfolk and the Brotherhood. According to the endgame cut-scene narration (under the right circumstances), some of them later return from their pilgrimage and help the town of Novac after the Second Battle of Hoover Dam, either in rebuilding of the town's defenses or evacuation after a Caesar's Legion victory. Interactions with the player character The Bright Brotherhood mainly appears during the quest Come Fly With Me, however the bodies of dead bright followers may be found in certain locations throughout the wasteland. Their leader, Jason Bright, believes the Courier to be sent by "The Creator" allow them to continue with the "Great Journey." He asks the Courier to deal with the "demons" in the facility's basement and to help Chris Haversam obtain the last components needed to complete the rockets. Fate The Brotherhood's fate is indirectly linked to the fate of Novac at the ending of the game. * If their quest is left uncompleted, there is no mention of the Brotherhood. However, feral ghouls from REPCONN that are not reined in by the Brotherhood will ravage Novac after it is attacked by the Legion. * If the Courier helps them embark on their pilgrimage, the Brotherhood will return to restore the defenses of Novac and in gaining independence from the NCR. * If the Courier helps them embark on their pilgrimage and assists in a Legion victory, the Brotherhood will return to help evacuate Novac, saving most of its citizens. * If the Courier kills Jason Bright and his followers or sabotages the rockets and causes them to explode, the resulting radiation will spread into Novac, causing it to be abandoned. Notes * Jason Bright, Chris Haversam, and Harland are the only members who do not wear Bright Brotherhood robes. Harland mentions the fact that he does not buy into the religious "mumbo jumbo," which explains why he does not wear the robes. * After the quest Come Fly With Me, No-bark Noonan will be featured on Radio New Vegas about the unexplained rocket launch. Despite being correct about the matter, the tone of Mr. New Vegas (And No-bark's own nonsensical rambling, speaking to a teddy bear near the RNV Microphone) gives the impression of a fictional event. Appearances The Bright Brotherhood appears in Fallout: New Vegas. Gallery BrightBrotherhoodRobe.png|A Bright follower, member of the Bright Brotherhood References Category:Fallout: New Vegas factions Category:Fallout: New Vegas religions de:Bright Bruderschaft es:Hermandad del Iluminado ru:Последователи Брайта